Secret lies and Exes
by molly3105
Summary: Addy Mills is Voight s daughter she was born a year before he meet his wife Camille. Addy and voight had a falling out years ago and the have not spoken in 8 years. so when she is found beating half to dead in a park in Chicago, Voight most confront his inner demons if he ever hope to make amends with her, but then he finds out about her and Will Halstead.
1. Chapter 1

It was a little past six in the morning and Addy Mills had been sitting inside her rental care for the past few hours. She sat up when she sees the man she had been waiting for coming out of the bar, and he walked slowly across road and down the street.

Addy placed her styrofoam cup on the dashboard as she stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her as she followed after him. The early morning hours made it easy for her to follow him without anyone getting in her way. The streets were deserted yet the street light was still on and she figured he would be watching out for her, but after what happened back in D.C. she didn´t care of he knew she was following him.

The man she was following mad a brisk pace as he hurried down a flight of stairs and made a turn around a corner which he intended to hide behind as he waited for Addy cause he had spotted her the second he had stepped out of the bar.

Addy slowed in her steps as she moved her hand behind her back so she could grab a hold of her gun and she moved it out in front of herself, taking a deep breath as she slowly walked towards the corner the man had disappeared behind and the second she reached the corner the gun was knocked out of her hand and a fist hit her on the cheek.

Addy stumbled backwards and when she looked back up she sees two fist coming towards her and she caught one of them, but the other was to fast and she was hit straight in the face and she fall to the ground from the blow.

"Special agent Mills so lovely to see you again." The man said as he stared down at her with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you!" She said before she spit blood out of her mouth and it landed on the man shoe.

The smile on the man´s face vanished as he looks down at his shoe." I should have killed you when i had the chance."

Addy manages to hit him in the ribs with her elbow as he takes her by the back of her hair and he throws her face first into the wall behind them and holds her against it.

"You are so dead bitch." The man whispered against her ear before he pulls her head back and throws her face against the wall one more time, she manages to pull away the second time he pulls her head back by hitting him in the stomach with her elbow, breaking one of his ribs as she twists his arm, ending up in the same position she was in before, but now the roles are revers.

"You are under arrest for the murders of Lisa Henderson, Alison Reichs." Addy said as she pushed his face against the wall as he tried to move out of her reach.

"Darcy Cornwell, Patricia Brennan and Special agent Prue Wyatt."

The man manages to get free from the hold she had on him and as she turns around she lifted her leg and punched him in the stomach, making him fall backwards onto the ground, she steps back when she hears him laughing.

"What´s so funny!?" She asked as she watches him get back onto his feet.

"That bitch was nothing but trouble from the second i took her."

"You shut your mouth!" Addy yelled, pointing an angry finger at him.

"You know, she begged for her life right up until i put a bullet between her eyes and it felt so so good, watching the light leave her eyes." He said with a smile on his face.

"You sick fuck!" Addy yelled as she ran towards him and punch him in the face one, twice until he takes a hold of her arm so hard it makes her scream out in pain as her knees hits the ground.

"I am so going to love this." He said as he punch her in the jaw, making her fall face first into the ground. he turns her around as he gots down on his knees as he hits her again and again, making her head bonce with every punch.

Addy manages to grab a hold of her gun that was laying beside her and she pulled the trigger, and she heard him yelled out in pain as he falls to the side and before she can fired it a second time, he turns and hits her straight in the face and he quickly gets onto his feet and runs away, leaving her laying there breathing, but the feeling of agony as air leaves her lungs, makes her cry out in pain.

Hank Voight was speeding through the streets of Chicago, breaking every rule on the road while he remembered where he was going and why. He made it to Chicago med and he hurried out of his car and ran through the doors and stopped at the nurses desk.

"A F.B.I. agent was just brought in not long ago." Voight said out of breath.

"You have to wait a second." The nurse said not looking away from the computer and Voight folded his hands into fist and slammed them down onto the desk, making the nurse look up to find a police badge in front of her face.

"A F.B.I. agent was brought in. Her name is Addy Mills ." Voight said as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

The nurse was about to answer him when someone called out his name and he turned to see Maggie Lockwood the head nurse walking towards him.

"Where is she?"

Maggie was about to answer him when all of the sudden he heard his name being said and he turned his head to the side and he sees Erin, Jay walking towards him with Adam and Alvin close behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked cause he was supposed to be spending the evening with Justin.

"Not now." Voight said waved his hand at her before turning back to Maggie.

"Is she here?" Voight asked with fear written all over his face.

"Yes, she was brought in a few minuet ago. Is she.." Maggie paused for a second before she spoke." She is your daughter?" Maggie asked as she held out a photo towards him." It fall out of her badge along side two others." She said.

"Yea, she is my daughter." Voight said as he looked down at the photo and he saw it was the last photo taken of them together.

"Addy?" Erin looked between Voight and Mills." Has something happened to Addy?"

"Special agent Mills was found by a walking through the park. They heard two people yelling at each other and then they heard a single gun shot and they saw a man running out of the park and they found agent Voight on the ground."

"Addy was shot?" Erin asked Maggie who shook her head.

"She is being checked over by Dr. Halstead right now." Maggie said just as they heard Will yelling at some one and the curtian was pulled back and two nurses was pushing a gurney out of the room and past them and both Erin and voight looked down to see a badly beating Addy.

"Oh, god." Erin said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"How bad is it?" Voight asked as he turned towards Will.

"She has two broken ribs which punctured her left lung. They are taking her to surgery right now." Will said as he looked towards his brother before looking back at Voight." This is your case?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You can say that." Voight said before he turned and walked away, but he stopped and turned his head over his shoulder." Did you know, she was back in town?"

"No." Erin said shaking her head and she could see by the look on his face that he didn´t believe her." I would have told you."

"Then what the hell was she doing here!" He yelled and the all jumped a little when he turned and punched the wall before walking away.

"What is going on?" Will asked at the same time Adam said he didn´t know that Voight had a daughter.

"What?" Will said with a confused look on his face as he looked between the detectives.

"Addy is his daughter?"

"Wait a second." Erin said as she turned to Will." You know Addy?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked towards Jay who were shaking his head at his brother when he realized Voight´s daughter was Will´s Ex-girlfriend from New York.

"Don´t tell me she is that Addy." Jay asked.

"What do you mean that Addy?" Erin asked as she looked between the two brothers.

"You are so screwed man." Jay said, shaking his head.

"No, no. Her name is Mills not Voight." Will said.

"Mills is her mothers last name."Alvin said as he moved towards Will who backed away from the older man in fear.

"So you are the Doctor." Alvin said as he looked Will up and down."Your brother is right. You are so screwed." He said before he turned back towards the others.

"You better strap on your big boy pants cause things are about to get messy." Alvin said before he turned and walked away.

"I didn´t know." Will said as he turned look at his brother.

"And just when i was starting to like you." Erin said with a angry look on her face as she walked past with and followed after Alvin.

"I am so screwed." Will said as he watched Erin and Alvin waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"So screwed." Jay said as he slapped his brother on the back as he walked past him so he could follow the others.

"It was good knowing you man. Adam said as he too walked past him.


	2. Chapter 2

Addy groaned as she opened her eyes and she had to blink her eyes a few times cause the light inside the room was hurting her eyes and for a split second she got confused and looked around the room and she sees monitors beside her and she realized she was in the hospital, and that is when everything came rushing back. She said up in the bed, but she fall back down when the blood rushed to her head.

"Fuck me." she said as she placed a hand over her eyes, hoping that the pain would go away and soon.

"Hey." She hears and all to familiar voice saying and she turned her head towards the sound and she sees Will leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Will?"

"Hey Addy." Will said as he walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Where am i?" Addy asked as she watched Will walking towards her and she didn´t like the look he was given her it was the look he always wore right before they would get into a fight.

"You are in Chicago med." Will said as he sat down on the chair.

"And they called you cause..." Addy asked cause she was pretty sure she had removed him as her emergency contact.

"No, they didn´t i was on call when you were brought in two days ago.

"So you moved back to Chicago that is..."

"no, no i am going to stop you right there." Will said as he pointed his finger at her cause he knew what she was trying to do, he had seeing it one to many times before.

"Was it him." Will asked and by the look on her face he didn´t need her to answer him." Dammit Addy." Will shook his head before he got out of the chair and started to paced back and forth inside the room.

"He killed Prue."

"I know that!" He yelled as he stopped pacing so he could look at her." I was there, remember!. I was there for all of it."

"Then you know why i can´t let go." Addy said begging him to understand why she were doing this.

"No, don´t understand not after what it cost us." Will said with a sad look on his face.

"Don´t." Addy said, pointing her finger at him.

"Why not." Will said raising his hands up in the air." It is the reason we are not together right now and..." The both turned their heads as the door opened and Addy´s eyes wide as she sees who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello Addy." Voight said as started at his daughter.

"I so didn´t need this right now." Addy said, shaking her head cause she could not deal with the both of the right now, she needs to finish what she came to Chicago for.

"When can i get out of here?" She said as she turned to Will.

"Not for a few more days. You have a few broken ribs and a punctured lung that is why it hurts when you breath." Will said as he sees her, holding her hand against her chest.

"Can´t you give me something for the pain cause i am wasting time and..."

"I could, but i won´t." Will said as he folded his arms across his chest as he stared at her with a look of disbelieve on his face.

"You are being an ass hole right now."

"And you are being a pain in my ass, but that is not something new..."

"Do you two know each other?" Voight asked as he looked between his daughter and Will who were staring at each other, waiting for the other to back away.

"Yeah, Will and i know each other." Addy said as she looked towards her Dad.

"How?" Voight asked as he turned so he could look at Will and leaned his head to the side as he waited for Will to answer him.

"Will and dated for a few years before i left for D.C." She answered for him." And what is it to you anyways?" Addy asked annoyed.

"You dated my daughter?" Voight asked.

"Yes, sir." Will said as he looked towards Addy for help cause he would not like to admit it, but Voight scared the shit out of him.

"So i take it you two know each other?" Addy asked.

"His brother is a member of my teams." Voight said as he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Addy asked cause she was getting a headache from all of this.

"Why are you in Chicago?"

"None of your..." Addy closed her mouth as she sees the angry look that showed on his face and she leaned back in her bed when he raised a finger.

"You were found beating half to dead in a park in Chicago and you are going to tell me it is none of my business?"

"Tell him Addy." Will said.

"Tell me what?" Voight asked as he looked at his daughter to see her sending a dead glare, Will´s way.

"Tell him our i will cause this have got to end."

"It will end when he is 10 feet." Addy snapped.

"Who?"

"Jason Morrow." Will said as he looked over at Voight.

"Who is Jason Morrow?"

"He likes to rape and kill woman." Addy said as she kept her eyes on Will.

"And he is here in Chicago? Why?"

"Because he found out that you are from Chicago." Will answered for her.

"Yeah and i am not about to let him rape and kill another woman here so..."

"Wait a second." Voight said as he waving his hand between the two of them." How do you know he killed some one here in Chicago?"

"six months ago, he vanished so i send out a profile matching his description to every law enforcement agencies and a match showed up here in Chicago, so i looked into every female homicide from around the time he vanished and two matching his EMO."

"How long have you been in Chicago?" Voight asked.

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks." Voight asked not believing what he was hearing." And you didn´t think about coming to me?"

"I was here to find a killer not...Hi! what are you doing?" Addy yelled as Voight grabbed a hold of her hand and placed his handcuffs around her wrist and the other was cuffed to the bed.

"You are not going anywhere." Voight said before he turned and walked towards Will." No one is to removed the cuffs until i say so."

Will nodded his head as he kept his eyes on Addy who looked ready to murder the both of them.

"Fuck you." Addy screamed as she struggled to get free.

"Addy."

"Fuck you too." Addy yelled as she took the glass that stood on the table beside her bed and throw it at Will who quickly bowed his head.

"Addy."

"Get the hell out of my room." She said all fight leaving her already broken body.

Will just stood there staring at her for a few more second before he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and he started to walk down the hallway when all of the sudden Voight stepped out from behind a corner, stopping him in his tracks.

"How long were you dating my daughter?"

"two years." Will said as he started to back backwards as voight kept on walking towards him.

"Hank!"

Voight turned his head over his shoulder to see Alvin standing there watching them." You are lucky i don´t have time for you right now." He said as he turned back to Will." When this is over you and i are going to have a long talk." He said as he turned and walked towards Alvin.

"You are trying to scare the poor guy?" Alvin asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Did it work?"

"Oh, yeah." Alvin said looking over his shoulder to see Will standing there looking white as a ghost.

"Good."

Voight was sitting behind his desk as he talked to the agent that was running the task force team that Addy was a part of and he could feel a headache coming on and he looked up to see Alvin walking towards him and by the look on his face he knew the headache was only going to get worse.

"Okay. Thank you." Voight said as he ended the call and leaned back in his chair as Alvin walked inside his office." What did she do?"

"Doctor Halstead called." Alvin said as he sat down on the chair." She left the hospital and is nowhere to be found."

"I just got of the phone with her boss. she asked for some vacation time three weeks ago and on one have heard from her since." Voight said, shaking his head.

"Hank..."

"I got something." Erin said as she walked into his office and reach a file towards him which he took and looked at it." I looked into Jason Morrow and since he has arrived in Chicago three woman had been found raped and killed just like the woman back in New York. So between here and New York he has killed at least 7 woman and my guess is that there is more out there."

"No wonder she is pissed." Alvin said.

"And she is out there doing god knows what right now." Voight said as he stood up and grabbed his jacked from the back of it.

"Where are you going?" Erin and Alvin asked at the same time.

"I know someone who might know where she is."

"Justin." Erin said.

"She might hate me, but she loves Justin." He said as he walkes out of his office.

"No." Alvin said as Erin moved to follow Voight." Let´s leave them be."

"What do you want me to do, i can´t stand around and do nothing."

"No, we are going to look into the Chicago murders and see if we can find something that might help get Addy some piece of mind." Alvin said as he place a hand on Erin´s shoulder.

"Yeah, let´s us do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Addy adjusted her sunglasses as she sat on top of a picnic table inside the park, looking around scanning the area of the park when all of the sudden she hears the sound of children laughing, and she turned her head towards them and a sad smile found it´s way onto her face as her thoughts when to her baby boy who would have been three years old if he would have lived.

"Agent Mills." A voice said and she turned her head to see a man in a suit walking towards her.

"You are late." Addy said, greeting the agent.

"And i am still annoyed with you for not informing me sooner about Morrow being here in Chicago." The man said as he sat down beside her on the picnic table.

"Yeah, well get in line." She said as she rubbed her hand over her sore ribs.

"You good?" The man asked with a worried look on his face."

"I have been better." She said as she picked up a folder and reached it out for him to take." This is all i got on Morrow from he arrived in Chicago."

"You are sure you want to do this?"

"I want this to end." Addy said as she wiped away the tear away that was falling down her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Okay." He said as he turns his head." Heads up." He tells her as he sees Will Halstead walking coming towards them." I will call you." He said as he got of the table and walked towards Will.

"Will."

"Dean." Will said as he walked towards Addy and stopped in front of her as he held a coffee cup out towards her.

"How did you find me?" Addy asked as she took the cup from his hand.

"I remembered you once told me how much you like spending time in this park when you and your dad would get into a fight." Will said as he sad down beside her on the picnic table as he took a drink from his own cup.

"I gave Dean everything i have on Morrow. I can´t do this anymore, i am so tried Will." She said before taking a drink from her coffee cup."I don´t want to sound like a bitch, but i want to be able to move on like you did."

"You think i have moved on?" Will said getting angry that she through he had moved on from losing their son." I think about him all the time and then i start to think about you and you know something." Will said as moved of the table so he could face her.

"You are right, you are being a bitch." He said as he turned and walked away from her, but hearing the words that left her mouth made him stop and turn around.

"You left me."

"You left me first." He said, placing his hand on his chest." I needed you and where were you! You were running around, checking down every lead you could too find this monster that you forgot all about me. He was my son too." Will said with tears in his eyes.

Addy didn´t know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of, she got off the table and walked towards him." I know and i am sorry." she said as she moved her arms around him and when Will moved his arms around her she broke down.

A few days later after the incident with Will at the park. Addy was walking down the street when all of the sudden she got a feeling that she was being followed, she hurried across the road and hurried down the street and quickly moved around the corner of the building and pressed her back up against the building as she waited for who ever was following her to come with in her reach.

"Don´t move." She said as she pointed her gun at the person that came around the corner and she quickly lowered her gun when she sees the person that had been following her.

"Dammit Justin!" Addy said as she looked into her younger brothers face.

"Hi Addy." Justin said.

"What are you doing here?" Addy asked as she placed her gun back inside the holster she had on her side.

"It is good to see you to sis." Justin said as he opened his arms.

"You idiot." Addy said, hugging him." So i guess he called you." She asked as she looks up at him to see he was already looking down at her.

"Yeah, dad called me." He said as they let go of each other and Addy moved her arm around his as the walked down the street.

"I was going to call you."

"Before our after you left town?" Justin asked.

"Justin."

"How long are you going to kept this up." He asked as he stopped walking so he could look at her.

"He´s the one that said if i left i should stay gone and that is what i did so..." She closed her mouth as Justin held his hand up to stop her from saying anything else.

"No matter what he said he loves you and i know that deep down you know that, so why not give him a chance to fix things between the two of you?"

"Justin i can´t think about this right now." Addy said as she turned and continued to walk down the street.

"He told me about Morrow." Justin said and he sees Addy stopping in her tracks." He still doesn´t know about Evan dose he?"

"Don´t bring my son into this!" Addy said as she pointed a warning finger at him as she walks towards him.

"Why not! Cause this is why you are really doing this and not because of your dead friend."

Before Addy realized it, she had slapped him across the face." Go to hell." She said as tears fall down her cheek for the second time that day.

"I am sorry." Justin said as he placed a hand on each side of her face." I should not have said that." He said, bowing his head so he could place his forehead against hers.

"No, i am sorry cause deep down you are right. I want him to pay for what he did. I lost my son and my boyfriend something i can never have back."

"I know." Justin said as he moved his arm around her and they continued to walk down the street." You hungry. They still make dose pancakes you like so much down by the lake side."

"I would love to get one." She said as they walked across the street, not noticing the care that had been watching them the whole time.

On the other part of town a young woman was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her front door, she frowned cause she was not expecting any one at this hour. She opened the door and before she could react the door was pushed opened, making the young woman stumble backwards.

"What are you doing?... Stop!" She yelled as she turns and runs towards her bedroom, but the man reach his hand out and grabbed her by the back of her hair and she screamed out as he pushed her into the bed room and closed the door behind him.

Sometime later the man opened the door to the woman´s apartment, he stopped in the doorway to make sure no was around, then he walked out the door and slowly closed the door behind him and he walks down the stairs like he didn´t have a care in the world.

Back inside the apartment, the woman lay bed, dead. Her cloths gone from her body, soaked in blood that came from several stab wound and the only thing that could be heard from inside the bedroom was the deep breath that came from the woman´s lips right before her heart stopped beating and the blood continued to run down her body and onto the white blanked that were covering her bed.

Police officers were walking around the apartment gathering evidence when Voight walks inside the door to the apartment." What do we got?" He asked as he sees Erin walking towards him.

"The deceased´s name is May Williams, age twenty-seven. She works at a law firm down town as a secretary." Erin read out loud from a small note pad he held in his hand." Single, lived, her family lives in New York and they are on the next flight out here."

"You got all that so fast?" Voight asked Erin.

"The landlord was a lot of help." Erin said as she pointed to a brown-haired man who were talking with Jay."It looks like she was raped."

"So, are you telling me that this could be our guy?" Voight asked not liking what he was hearing.

"I think it might be." Alvin said as he walks toward them as he held a small white card out towards Voight who took the card and shook his head as he sees the name that was on the card in big black letters." F.B.I. agent Addy Mills."

"He is toying with her." Alvin said as he turns his head over his shoulder so he could look onto the bed room where the woman was being placed into a body bag.

"You think!" He yelled, making everyone inside the apartment stop what they were doing as they looked towards the three detectives.

"What are the feds doing here?" Jay asked as he walks towards the three of them and they turned to see two men in suits walking into the apartment.

"Something i can do for you agents?" Voight asked.

"Agent Bishop and Duke." The taller of the two agent answered as he looked towards the bedroom, shaking his head as he sees the body bag on the bed, he turns back to look at the man he knows his Addy´s dad.

"We thank you for your help, but this woman is or was a part of and ongoing F.B.I. investigtion so we will take it from here."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me sergeant."

"Yeah, i heard you." Voight said as he took a step closer to the agent with a smile on his face cause he didn´t like to be told what to do at least by the feds.

"Hank!"

They all turned their heads to see the Dep. superintendent walking inside the apartment.

"Superintendent." Voight said as the woman walked towards him and stopped right in front of him." I am sorry Hank, but you are going to have to turn this over to the F.B.I."

"Why?"

"The director of the F.B.I. called my office."

"And?" Voight asked not liking where this were headed.

"This woman was murdered by a man that has been on the F.B.I.s most wanted list for years and..."

"Jason Morrow."

"How do you know of him?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Doesn´t matter, i want this case." Voight said as he pointed his hand towards the bedroom.

"Sorry, Hank." She said as she turned to the agents." She is all yours."

"Thank you." The short one said as he turned his head over his shoulder." She is all yours." He said as two men walks inside the door of the apartment and walks towards the bedroom and takes the body bag of the bed and walks out with it.

"If you detectives wont mind, this is a F.B.I. crime screen now." He said as he held his hand out towards the door.

"This isn´t over." Voight said.

"Have a nice day gentlemen and lady."The tall one said as he nodded his head at Erin before he and the other agent walks towards the bed room.

"Are we really going to let this go?" Erin asked as she watches the two men look around the bedroom.

"No way in hell." Voight said as he walks out of the apartment with the others following after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Addy was staring down at May Williams body, shaking her head as she sees the damage that had been done to the younger woman´s body moving her eyes down the body she final reach her feet which had the all to familiar tag dangled from her toe.

"You ready?" Dean asked her as he stood on the other side of the body with the coroner by his side.

"Yeah." She wiped the tear that had falling away with the back of her hand.

"Time of dead is estimated at between ten and twelve pm." The coroner said as he read the autopsy report to them." Who every did this was very anger."

"What do you mean?" Dean looks over at Addy before looking back at the coroner.

"There was a total of five stab wounds on her body, two to her chest and one her arm, and one two her stomach. The first two was enough to kill her. The cause of dead was exsanguition.

"Did you do a rape kit?" Addy asked.

"Yes i did and she was raped and there is no trace cause he wore a condom. So there is no telling who could have done it."

"Oh, i already know who did it." Addy said as she turned and walks towards the doors and pushed them open and walks down the hall, she had only taking a few steps when all of the sudden a hand on arm stopped her from going any further.

"Addy.

"I did this." She yelled as she turns to face Dean." She is dead because of me."

"No. She is dead because of him, you can´t put this on yourself cause if it had not been her it would have been someone else."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? If i had killed him when i had the chance none on these woman would have been killed their deaths are on me." She said as she pulled her arm out of the hold he had on her.

"Addy!" Dean placed his hands on his side, shaking his head as he watches her walk away from him, he stood there for a few second before he turns and walks back inside the morgue.

"Did you find anything else?" Dean asked.

"No blood and tissue where found under her her fingernails, but i did I find some bruising to the right side of her face." The coroner said as he pointed to the area of her face where she had been hit." indicating that the attacker is right handed."

"Our suspect is right handed."

"So are a lot of people agent. Which mean you have to widen your suspect pool." The coroner said as he placed the autopsy report on the table beside him.

"Like Addy said, we already know who did this. We just have to prove it."

"Good luck with that." The coroner said as he moved the white sheet over her, covering her naked body

"Thanks." Dean said as he turns and walks out of the morgue.

Will was dead on his feet and he was glad his shift was over and he walks towards the changing room when he hears his name being said, he bows his head as he sighed before he turns his head to the side to see Maggie walking towards him.

"I have a patient in trauma room 2 who is asking to be check over by you." Maggie said as she held the chart out for him to take.

Will takes the chart from her as he walks towards the trauma room, but he gets within a few feet of the room they person that was waiting for him turns their head and Will stops dead in his tracks.

"Call security." Will said as he kept his eyes on the man.

"What?" Maggie asked with a confused look on her face as she looks between Will and the patient inside the room.

"Do it!" Will said as he turns towards her before he turns back around and quickly walks towards the trauma room.

"You have a lot of nerves showing up here." Will said with an angry look on his face as he started at the man sitting on the gurney with a smile on his face.

"It is good to see you too Dr. Halstead." The man said as he jumped of the bed and walks towards Will who quickly took a step back.

"Easy Dr." The man said raising his hands up in the air.

"Is there a problem here Dr. Halstead?" The security guard asked as he walks inside the room as he looks between the man and Dr.

"This man were just leaving weren´t you."

" Yes i am." He said as he walks past Will and walks a few step away before he stopped and turned his head over his shoulder." Tell Addy that this is not over before i say so."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Will say as he turned around to face the man.

"You know what it means." The man said with a grim look on his face.

"You will stay way from her, do you hear me!" Will said, walking towards the man as he pointed a warning finger at him.

"You will be seeing me soon Dr." The man said as he turns around and walks out of the door of the ER.

Will turns around and faced the security guard."This man dose not enter this hospital do you hear me?"

"Dr. Halstead.

"Do you hear me!" Will yelled before he turns back around too see everyone inside the ER. staring at him with shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"What!" He said before he turns and walks towards the changing room, closing the door behind him as he walks over to standing in front of his locker and he opens the locker only to slam it shut a few time in anger.

"You okay?"

Will turns his head to see Natalie standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face and when he doesn´t answer him she walks inside the changing room, closing the door behind her before she walks towards the table and pulls out a chair and sits down.

"That man can´t come back here." Will said as he leans his forehead against his locker as he takes a couple of deep breath to try and clam himself down.

"Why?" Natalie asks not understanding what was going on.

"Cause he is a murder and a rapist." Will said as he pushed himself away from the locker and walks towards the table and pulls out a chair and sits down on the other side of the table.

"Remember me telling you about my ex-girlfriend?"

"The one from New York?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. She was, she is a F.B.I. agent and she worked in a unit that hunting down people that was on the F.B.I.s most wanted list. But when an old friend of hers sister were raped and murdered and the local police came up empty so Addy said she would look into it on her own time and she found out that the man that had raped and murdered Lisa had done it before.

"Wait a second." Natalie hold her hand up to stop him from saying anything else." Addy, the woman that was brought in here a few days ago?"

"Yeah and that man did it." Will said with an angry finger pointing up in the air.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause he is a monster." Will as he moved a hand over his eyes to hide the tears that was forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Will." Natalie leaned in over the table and took his hand into her own.

"Addy was 6 moths pregnant with our son when he came after her, but her friend, Prue got in the way and he raped and killed her instead."

"Where is he now? " Natalie ask and she could see the confused look on Will´s as to who she was talking about.

"the Baby

"He was two days old when he die." Will said as tears fall down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Will." Natalie said squeezing his hand.

"I haven´t even told Jay our my dad about Evan."

"Evan?"

"Yeah, we named him Evan."

"That is a good name." Natalie said with a smile on her face." I have to asked, why would he show up here? Now?"

"Cause Addy was finally going to handle the case over to another agent and do you know what i think." Will said, leaning in over the table.

"What?"

"I think he has become obsessed with the game of cat and muse the have been having for the past four years and he knows that Addy is not going to back down if he...

"Comes after you." Natalie said.

"Yeah."

"You still love her?"

"I think a part of me will always love her, but i am not in love with her dose that make sense?"

"Yeah, it dose." Natalie said as she through back to her late husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay was sitting by his desk talking on the phone all the while he were typing away on his computer." Okay, thank you." Jay ended the call as he turns his head towards Kevin´s desk and he sees his brother walking up the steps.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Voight." Will said, turning his head towards Voight´s office and he sees the man making a come here movement with his hand.

"Talk to you later man." Will said as he turns and walks way before Jay can say another else. Will walks inside Voight´s office and closes the door behind him, and he walks over and stands kind of awkwardly by the chair.

"What is it?" Voight asked cause Will seemed nervous, and almost overtly exasperated.

"Jason Morrow paid me a visited yesterday." Will sat down on the chair.

"What?" Voight said as he leans forward in his chair so he could place his arms down on the desk.

"He came into the ER and basically told me that whatever he has been doing here in Chicago was not over."

"What exactly did he say. Word by word."

"Tell Addy that this is not over before i say so. I think he is going to murder another woman." Will said and a frown found it´s way onto his face as he sees the look that was on Voigh´t face.

"He already killed someone didn´t he?"

"Yeah."

"Dose Addy know?" Will asked, hoping that she didn´t cause she was finally going to let all of this go and try and move on and knowing that another woman had been murdered was going to push down a road that Will knew she was not going to comeback from.

"I don´t know."

"What do you mean you don´t know?" Will asked with a confused look on his face.

"We were at the crime screen and we have not been there more then a few minutes before the feds showed up and took the case away from us.

"Who was the agent that took over your crime screen?" Will asked already having a pretty good idea who the agent was.

"Duke and Bishop."

"Dean Bishop." Will said, shaking his head cause he should have known that if Addy was letting go that Dean would be taking.

"You know the agents?" Voight asked.

"Dean and Addy were partners back in New York and he was also dating Prue Wyatt a fellow agent, she was also one of the women that Morrow murdered.

"There it more to this story then you are letting on cause she has been stalking, hunting this guy for the past three years so that is telling me that this is personal to her.

"It´s not my place to say." Will looks over his shoulder to see if Jay was still around cause how could he tell Voight about the baby when he hadn´t told his own brother about what he had lost.

"What did he do to my daughter!?" Voight yelled as he slammed a closed fist hard down on his desk.

"He killed our son!" Will yelled just as the door to Voight´s office opened. Will turned his head over his shoulder and he sees Jay standing there with wide eyes.

"Jay." Will said as he stood so he could face his brother.

"You had a son?" Jay asked not believing what he had just heard, he turned his head towards Voight, who had a shocked looked on his face, he turned back to his brother.

"Are you telling me that i had a grandson and that Morrow killed him?" Voight asked as he did his best to keep his anger under control.

"Yeah. You wanted to know why it´s so personal for Addy it is because Prue was murdered because Morrow came after Addy when she was 6 moths pregnant, and Prue got in the way before he could really hurt Addy then the police showed you and she was brought to the hospital,but the damage to the baby had already been done. He die two days later and Addy was never the same after that."

"Where is she?" Voight asked as he pushed his chair away from his desk so he could grab his jacked from the back of his chair.

"I don´t know, she won´t answer any of my calls and that is one of the reason i came to see you." Will sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I think she is going to do something she can´t come back from."

"What makes you think that?" Jay asked finally joining the conversation.

"She resigned from the F.B.I. and..." Will reach his hand into the pocked of his jacked and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handled it over to Voight who took the folded piece of paper into his hand and unfolded it and read the letter with tear in his eye.

Voight crumpled the letter between his hands." I want you to arrest Morrow and bring his ass in here." Voight said as he turns to Jay who folded his arms across his chest.

"On what?"

"For killing my grandson!" Voight yelled as he threw the crumpled piece of paper at Jay´s face as he walked out of his office and hurried across the floor and down the stairs.

"So when i accused you of being out parting, you where..."

"I was taking care of Addy and burning my son." Will said as he did his best to hold back the tears that was coming to his eyes as he through back to that day.

"Dad?"

Will shook his head cause he knew what Jay was asking." Only mom."

"That is why she was never mad at you for not being there for her when she was sick cause she knew about Addy and the baby?" Jay asked with a hurt full tone in his voice.

"Jay."

"You are truly unbelievable." Jay shook his head as he turns and walks towards the break room.

"Jay you have to understand that..."

"Understand what!" Jay yelled as he angrily turns to face Will who had taken a step back.

"After everything we have been through these past two years i thought that we were past keeping secret from each other and them i find out that you and Addy." Jay paused as he sees the tears that were forming in Will´s eyes.

"I have a nephew and dad had a grandson and..."

"He was my son!" Will yelled placing the palm of his hand against his chest." And he was killed by that monster. I didn´t just lose my son that day i lost Addy as well. I lost the two people that meant the word to me so don´t stand there and..."

"Erin." Jay said with wide eyes as he sees her standing there in the doorway with tears in her eyes and he takes step towards her, but stops as she holds her hand out to keep him from coming any closer.

"Is it true?" Erin asked looking over at Will who nodded his head, she wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Dose Voight know?"

"Yeah... Erin!" Jay called out her name as she turns and walks back to her desk to grab her jacked of the back of her chair." Erin." Jay grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to see Addy." Erin said as she tried to walk past him, but stopped to look down to see him still holding on too her arm." Jay, let go."

"Erin she is in the wind."

"What?"

"That is why Will came to see Voight." He said as he turns his head over his shoulder as Will walks out of the break room and towards hem."She resigned from the F.B.I. and is not answering any of Will´s calls."

"She is going after Morrow isn´t she?" Erin asked as she looked over at Will."

"I think so."

"The baby?" Erin asked asked cause now Justin leaving for a few months out of the blue a few years back made so much more sense now.

"Yeah." Was all Will could get out before Erin pulled her arm out of the hold Jay had on her arm and she all but ran down the stairs.

"Erin!" Jay called out her name as he moved to follow after her, but stopped and turns back to Will." If she calls you, you call me." Jay said as he pointed his finger at his brother before he turned and ran down the stairs, hoping to caught up with Erin.

"What´s up with dose to?" Will hears Adam asking someone and he sees it´s Antonio as the comes up the stairs and they both stopped seeing Will standing there.

"Hey man." Adam said as he walks towards his desk and hangs his jacked on the back of his chair.

"Hey." Will said looking between the two men.

"If you are here to see Jay, you just missed him." Adam said as he pointed his hand towards the stairs.

"I know." Will said as he walks towards the stairs." See you guys around." Will said hurrying down the stairs, leaving the Adam and Antonio standing there looking at each other.

"What is going on around here?" Adam asked as he looked towards Antonio.

"Probably something with Voight´s daughter." Antonio answered as he sat down on his chair.

"I still can´t believe that Voight has a daughter." Adam said, shaking his head as he sat down on his chair.

"Me too." Antonio said as he reach his hand into his pocked and pulls out his cell phone and typed in the number of the person he need to talk to and he placed the phone against is ear and waited for it to be answered and he didn´t have to wait long.

"Yeah." A man´s voice said like he was annoyed to be answering Antonio´s call.

"I need to see you." Antonio as he looked over at Adam to make sure he was not listing in on the call.

"What do you want?"

"I want information on someone with in the F.B.I."

"Who?" The man asked and Antonio could hear the man was typing on his computer.

"An agent named Addy Mills from D.C."

"No." The man answered.

"What?"

"Not over the phone. the park one hour. The man said before he ended the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Addy was staring at the head stone in front of her." I miss you so much." She said as she got down on her knees so she could place the brow teddy bear up against the headstone." Happy birthday baby boy."

"Addy."

Addy froze as she hears Justin saying her name." Leave." She growled out as she wiped away the tears that had falling down her cheek away with the back of her hand.

"Please let us help you Addy." Let me help you." Justin begged cause he hated that is big sister was still in so much pain.

"Us?" Addy asked as she turns her head over her shoulder and her eyes goes cold when she sees who was standing beside him." Walk away the both of you." She said, turning her head back around.

"I love you." She said, placing the palm of her hands against her baby boys name. She tried to get back onto her feet, but she was having a hard time from all the pain she was felling.

"Addy!" Justin walks towards her and he sat down on his knees beside her, and he moved his hand around hers and his eyes wide as he feeling how cold her hand is against his.

"You are freezing." He let got of her hand so he can take his jacked of and he placed it over her shoulders and the sad look that had been on Justin´s face replaced with a look of fear when he sees the gun laying on the ground beside her.

"Whatever you are thinking of doing, please don´t."

"I am going to end this because he deserves to die. He killed all of dose women." She turns her head so she can look at him." He killed my baby."

"I lost you once i can´t go through that again. So i am begging you, please let us help you." Justin said with tears in his eyes cause he knew the real reason they had to let Morrow go in the first place.

"Please don´t do this baby." The both hear their dad´s voice saying. The both turned their heads to see Voight standing beside Erin with tears in his eyes.

"Who told you?"

"Will came to see me. He was worried about you and for good reason." Voight said as he slowly walks towards his kids, he stopped walking as Addy groaned, getting onto her feet with the gun in her hand.

"Baby don´t." Voight begged and he didn´t care that he sounded weak cause he would do anything for his kids and if that meant, he had to get down on his knees and beg, he would.

"Prue and the other women deserves justices for what happened to them. My baby.. My baby deserves justice." She yelled out as she looked between her dad and Erin." And i am ready to face whatever punishment..."

"I am not going to send another one of my kids to jail."

"It is not..."

"Over my dead body!" Voight said as he walks towards Addy."I know you don´t believe me when i say this." Voight said as he placed the palm of his hands against her cold cheeks." My biggest mistake will always be, letting you walk out of that door.

"He killed my baby." Addy said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shh." Voight said as he took her into his arms and let her cry." We are going to let him, he is not going to get away with it. I promise you that." he placed a his lips against her forehead.

Somewhere else in Chicago. Antonio was walking across the street and he kept walking until he reached park and he sees the man, he sees the man he was meeting sitting on the bench watching the kinds that was playing on the playground. Antonio walks up to the man and sits down on the bench beside him.

"Roberts." Antonio looks towards the kids and sees a young girl with pigtails waving her hand towards them." Yours?"

"My daughters." Roberts said, keeping his eyes on the girl." Why do you want information on Addy Mills?"

"Cause she is here in Chicago... But by the look on your face you already know that don´t you?"

"Yeah i know." Roberts said as he picked up a holder that was laying beside him on the bench." That is everything i have on Addy Mills." He said as he held the folder out for Antonio to take.

Antonio took the folder and quickly looked it over." This doesn´t tell me anything about who she is?"

"Why do you just ask me what you really want to know?" Roberts asked as he turns towards Antonio."

"Is she dirty?"

"Addy Mills is very intelligent and very resourceful. Once she has you in her sight, she will not let you out of it, until she is certain you are guilty or innocent and heaven help you if you are the former."

"That doesn´t answer my question." Antonio said getting annoyed that he was answering his question.

"No, and this conversation is over." Roberts said as he moved of the bench.

"Hey! You owe me." Antonio said as he grabbed a hold of Roberts arm, stopping him from going anywhere.

"You don´t know what you are doing so a word of warning." Roberts said as he angrily pulled his arm out of the hold Antonio had on him." Forget about her." Roberts said as he started to walk away, but the words that left Antonio´s mouth made him stop.

"Jason Morrow."

"I am warning you." Roberts said pointing his hand at him in a warning manner." You don´t want to go there."

"I want to know how you know so much about Morrow?" Antonio asked, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for Roberts to answer him and he could see the other man was trying his best to keep calm.

"All i can say is that, he is a part of ongoing investigation.. What?" Roberts asked seeing Antonio shaking his head.

"You are not answering my question why is that.

"Prue Wyatt was my godchild."

"The agent that was murdered?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah."

"So you all knew he did the murders so why is he a part of an ongoing investigation and not under arrest?"

"There was never enough evidence to chard him and the little evidence we did have was thrown out court. Prue found out that he had been stalking Addy for sometime and she went to confront him and he stabbed her, he left her to bleed out on the floor of his apartment as he went after Addy.

"But she survived."

"The baby didn´t." Roberts said.

"What baby?" Antonio asked cause he had not heard anything about a baby being involved.

"Addy was pregnant and the baby died a few days later in the hospital."

"So you had him. What went wrong?"

"Morrow´s dad got his lawyers involved and they somehow found a woman who clammed to have been with him during the time that Prue was killed and they had other witnesses, saying they saw him in a pub around the time hat Addy was attacked and the case was thrown out of court cause Addy never saw her attacker.

"So they were paid to take the stand?"

"Yeah, but we could never prove that and that pissed Addy and she came at Morrow hard and it almost cost her, her job. That´s why she was transferred to our offices in D.C. and when Morrow all of the sudden disappeared i called Addy and told her and she started to investigation it on her own and she found the woman who had clammed to be with Morrow around the time Prue was killed.

"That´s why she is here. The woman his here." Antonio asked as he pointed his finger towards the ground.

"Yeah. Addy had her in hiding here until a few days ago."

"Don´t tell me.." Antonio said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. May Williams was the woman and everything rested on her testimony and now we have nothing again!"

"This is so messed up." Antonio said, rubbing his eyes

"You think so." Roberts said with sarcasm before he turns towards his grandchild who stood there waving her hand at him.

"Just a second sweetheart." Roberts said, turning back to Antonio.

"You get in her way and she is going to run you over cause she is not playing by the rules anymore. All bets are off."

"Meaning."

"She is not longer working for the F.B.I." Roberts said before turning around and walks away from Antonio.

Will was walking up the stairs to his apartment all the while he was on the phone." She is okay?" Will asked as he placed the phone against his shoulder so he could open his front door.

"Okay. thank you." He said, closing the door to his apartment and he walks into the kitchen and turned on the light and that is when he gets a feeling like he wasn´t alone.

Will turns his head over his shoulder his eyes goes wide when he sees who was standing behind him and before he can react he is hid over the head and he falls face first onto the floor.

"I told you it wasn´t over until i said so." Morrow said as he got down on his knees beside Will, who were looking up at him.

"You Fucking Ass..." Was all Will got out before he was hit again and this time he didn´t opening his eyes.

"Don´t worry Doc." Morrow said as he placed his hand into Will´s hair so he could look at his face." The game is going to be over soon, for you at least."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, this is Will, leave a massage and i will get back to you."

"Hey man it is me again. Call me." Jay said with a worried look on his face because this was the fourth time he had called and Will was still not answering.

"He is still not answering?"Erin asked.

"You said he talked to Voight last night?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Jay asked as he looked down at his phone and still nothing and he didn´t like it because it was not like Will not to call back our at least send him a quick massage back.

"He said to call him if... Where are you going?" Erin asked as she sees Jay getting out of his chair, grabbing his jacked from the back of his chair and put it on as he looked at Erin.

"This is not like him."Jay said as he dial Will´s number and placed the phone against his ear as he turned and walks down the stairs.

"Jay wait!" Erin calls out as she grabs her jacked and and runs after him, hoping to catch up to him and she places her hand on his arm just as he opens the doors to the station.

"Have you tried calling the hospital?" Erin asked as she pushed him away from the door so they didn´t stood in the way from the people that was coming and going.

"Yeah, and they said he´s working the night shift so there is no reason for him not to answer."

"Maybe he is sleeping it has been a couple of harsh days for him wouldn´t you say."

"That is why i don´t like it. There is a serial killer out there and he has it in for my brother."

"Keep your voice down." Erin said, looking around to make sure no one had heard him because no one knew that a serial killer was walking the streets of Chicago.

"I am still going to check on him."

"Okay. Let´s go." Erin said given his hand a soft squeeze.

Will opens his eyes and for a split second he has forgotten what had happened that is until he tries to sit up and a wave of pain coming from the back of his head makes him fall back down onto the floor, he moves his hand to the back of his head and he feels something wet on the palm of his hand, he reaches his hand out in front of him and he sees it is covered in blood.

"You awake." A familiar voice asks.

"You sick son of a bitch." Will says as he turns his head to see Morrow sitting on a chair a few feet away from him with a smile on his face as he sees the pained look on Will´s face.

"If you want to hurt my feels you have to do better than that." He says as he leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest because the first part of his plan had worked out perfectly and in a few hours his next step was going to be set in motion.

"Okay, how about psychopath, monster." Will said, getting to his feet so he could get to Morrow, but he stopped in his tracks as he sees Morrow pointing a gun at him.

"Please don´t , at least not yet."

"What do you want?" Will asked as rages ran through his body at seeing Morrow sitting on the chair like he didn´t have a care in the world.

"Addy."

"Fuck you!" Will spat out just as a gunshot could be heard inside the room and Will yelled out as he fall back down onto the floor, pressing his hand hard down on his leg and gasping out as the blood ran between his fingers

"See what you made me do." Morrow said, shaking his head as he got out of the chair and walks towards Will." I told you not yet and you didn´t listen." Morrow said as he lifted his foot and pressed down on the flesh wound with the soul of his shoe, making Will scream out from the pain.

"Now be a good boy and do as i say. our the fun will be over to soon." He said with a smile om his face that came from seeing Will in so much pain.

"I am going to kill you!" Will screamed out before he blacked out from the pain his body was trying to protect him from.

Morrow stepped back and sighed as he looked down at Will how had blacked out."Don´t worry it´s all going to be over soon, for you that is." Morrow said as he turns his head over his shoulder as he hears his cell phone ring from it´s place on the small table that was beside the chair.

Jay opened the front door to Will´s apartment and he placed the keys on the bowl that was on the table by the door and he walks down the hallway as he calls out for Will and when he dosen´t get an answer he heads towards the kitchen, and he stops in his tracks as he sees the pool of dry blood on the kitchen room floor.

"Did you find him?" Erin asked as she walks up behind him and her eyes go wide as she sees the pool of blood on the kitchen floor, she walks into the kitchen and gets down on one knee so she can get a closer look.

"It´s not fresh it looks like it has been here for some time." She said as she turns her head towards Jay, who had pulled his cell phone out and was dialing a number before he placed it against his ear.

"Who are you calling?" She asked, but she had a pretty good idea she all ready knew who he was calling.

"Voight." Jay said just as a ringing sound could be heard and they both looks around the room and they see Will´s cell phone laying on the table and Jay picks the cell phone up, answering it.

"Hello."

"Who is this?" A man´s voice asked.

"Funny, i was about to ask you the same thing." Jay asked as he put the call on speaker as he placed the cell phone down on the table so Erin could listen in on the call.

"You are the brother the cop right?"

"Yeah, i am a cop."Jay said as he looks over at Erin who stood with her cell phone in her hand as she was typed away on it and when she was finished she showed Jay what she had written and he nodded his head at her.

"Still don´t know your name."

"Will and i are friends from way back."

"How way back?" Jay asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"New York."

"Morrow!" Jay growled out as he slammed a closed fist hard down on the table." Where is my brother!"

"He is here with me."

"You touch him and i will kill you." Jay said with a warning tone to his voice and he had to keep his anger under control as he heard Morrow laugh at him.

"You are one sick..."

"How about we make a trade?"

"A trade?" Jay asked with a confused look on his face as he once again looks over at Erin who were shaking her head at him cause she already knew what it was Morrow was doing.

"Your Brother for Addy. You have two hours. By for now." Morrow said, ending the call.

"You can´t." Erin said as she stopped Jay from walking out of the kitchen." You can´t be thinking about doing it?"

"He is my brother and i am going to get him back before something real bad happen to him." Jay said as he angrily pulls his arm out of the hold she had on him and as he walks out of the kitchen, Erin dials Voight, who answered the call right away.

"Morrow has Will."

"You sure it is him?" Voight asked.

"Yeah and..." Erin paused because she didn´t know how to tell him what Morrow had said. She took a deep breath."He wants to trade Will for Addy."

"Not going to Happen. Find another way."

"Addy needs to know what is happening." Erin said as she walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway and she sees Jay standing in the open door way to Will´s apartment and he is talking to someone on his cell phone.

"No."

"It´s not op too you." Erin said before she ended the call and walks up behind Jay and placed her hand on his back.

"Yeah, Yeah. I want the crime screen team to go through Will´s place for evidence, maybe we can get luck and find something that proves that he was here." Jay said before he ended the call.

"I am going to go see Addy." Erin says as she rubs her hand up and down his back.

"Good, good. I am going to be there as soon as the crime screen tech guys shows up with the police."

Erin grabs a hold of the front of his shirt and pulls down and she placed her lips against his." We are going to find him." Erin said squeezing his hand before she walks out of the apartment, leaving Jay standing there alone, wondering what Morrow was doing to his brother.


End file.
